los horrores de alguien que dejo este mundo
by jennimarcela848
Summary: como un ser fantasmal


durante el frenesí alimenticio octex el zombi capitan tentaculos

se entro a un set de grabacion de noticias estos no se dieron ni por enterados que el reanimado capitan tentaculos se abalanzo por encima del reportero cuando este se distrajo por un segundo la compañera del reportero muerto se asusto mucho llamo a la policia del barrio griego sin saber que los habitantes zombis rodanban demasiado por las calles griegas con una extraña neblina excepto al oficial de policia ramirez el pinguino asi es como lo llamaban siempre hasta que acudio a socorrer a la compañera del difunto reportero este chasqueo los dedos los desperto de un golpe incluyendo a los demas miembros del departamento de policia griego cuando el oficial ramirez el pinguino se disponia a dormir se encontro con un lobo vikingo llamado pataletoso el lobo vikingo se subio a un caracol gigantesco con forma de barco era turbo el gigantesco caracol en forma de barco que surcaba los siete mares ramirez el oficial de policia a rescatador de miembros de la tripulacion conocio a chamanra una chica monstrua muy malgeniada tan apreciada y odiada por unos amotinadores que hacian disturbios en grecia con una extraña niebla cuando ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino le pregunta al feroz lobo vikingo

este lo conciente como un cachorro jugueton

y ademas tiene un escudo con hacha

hola ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino

lo saludo de manera tierna

tambien lo hizo crux

wow que raro

pregunto

habia un fantasma rosado con dientes

que lindo

el lobo vikingo respondio

si pues claro

ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino bajo al sotano del caracol gigantesco turbo en forma de barco encontro al fantasma rosado con dientes

hey tu eres ese fantasma rosado

si ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino

en que le puedo ayudar

dijo el fantasma rosado

como ayudo a mis compañeros del departamento de policia

los revivo de las tumbas

querido ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino

respondio el feroz lobo vikingo

este se dirigio a un cementerio cercano

uso el libro de baba yaga la hechicera malefica

los llamo desde las profundidades de la tierra hasta las noches oscuras con relampagos fulminantes

quiero que los resuciten a los miembros del departamento de policia

los rayos cayeron encima de los fedetros de sus compañeros fallecidos

estos se levantaron como unos zombis aterradores

ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino

dijo

huesitos amigo mio como vamos con lo del perro bravo

este le mostro la cara descompuesta como si se tragara un monton de tierra encima

huesitos dijo asi

ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino

quiero mucha carne fresca mucha

ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino los guio hasta el caracol gigantesco turbo en forma de barco el lobo vikingo pataletoso y crux se asustaron como gallinas sin saber el peligro que ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino traia consigo huesitos el jefe zombi vio al caracol gigantesco turbo en forma de barco los miembros del departamento de policia del barrio feo se acercaron al vikingo lobo y crux se fueron corriendo al salir del caracol gigantesco turbo en forma de barco ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino se acordo de baba yaga la hechicera malefica esta le advirtio sobre la resurreccion de muertos vivientes ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse cuando unos cazadores de zombis aparecieron de la nada ahuyentando a huesitos el jefe zombi y los demas del departamento de policia del barrio feo se acercaron al vikingo lobo y crux se fueron corriendo al salir del caracol gigantesco turbo en forma de barco ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino se acordo de baba yaga la hechicera malefica esta le advirtio sobre la resurreccion de muertos vivientes ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse cuando unos cazadores de zombis aparecieron de la nada ahuyentando a huesitos el jefe zombi y los demas del departamento de policia del barrio feo

ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino se desperto de un golpe creyendo que huesitos lo habia comido es que el feroz vikingo lobo y la chica monstrua se los habian comido los demas zombis del cementerio cercano del barrio feo

nunca volvera a pasar a mis amigos del departamento de policia

pues claro que no

dijo grace

calmate ramirez el oficial de policia pinguino

excepto que el detective lobete jugueton mas divertido de todo el mundo mundial

que

exclamo

no sabes ni un segundo de perder la vida

quien jefe huesos

tu ramirez el oficial de policia pingüino

al fin no hay malentendido en el departamento de policia de barrio feo y griego eso creen ellos

risa maniaca

cuando a eso se refieren

en Egipto


End file.
